An Alternate Youtube
'''An Alternate Youtube '''is a fan made horror game for the PC. Plot You're a Youtuber who enjoys making videos not only for yourself, but for your fans to be fascinated with, Youtube is your most favorite website and you have seen alot of videos, including some weird ones. One day, you got a message from somebody in your Gmail saying that at 12AM, there's an alternate Youtube filled with more " fascinating" things and he also said that you have to use it from 12AM to 6AM. He has given you the link to the site. You then decided to accept the challenge and at 12AM, you clicked on the link, but it turns out that this Alternate Youtube is filled with disturbing,dark, and disgusting content. Once you clicked on that link, you cannot close out of it until 6AM. It might not be bad at first, except for the fact that Youtubers from the Alternate Youtube and characters from various "weird side of Youtube" videos are now even more bizarre and dark than ever, and they will attack either you or your computer, now you must survive and fend off these alternate Youtubers! Gameplay You play as a Youtuber and you stepped inside a website, which is an alternate Youtube. From 12AM to 6AM, you must explore the dark website and watch videos from different channels that shows disturbing content. Around that time, Youtubers from the Alternate Youtube or more dark versions of characters from the "weird side of Youtube" will come after you or try to crash your computer. Your starting and only location is the living room where you're on your computer at. They will try to come from two ways either from the entrance from your house or through the Kitchen. Some of them will also appear from your computer as a "virus" or from Web Cam. To stop them for the two door ways, you must press a red button that sets off a alarm, making them go away. However, some of them aren't affected by the alarm. To avoid the ones who aren't affected by the alarm, you must run to the other side of the room and wait till they go away. If you see somebody popping up in your computer, there is a tab at the bottom left corner which is a anti virus program, click on that to get rid of them. If you see somebody through your webcam, click on the x to make it go away. Other enemies have other various methods to get rid of them. Characters and information Metal Mask Toby-The first enemy of the game. He's one of the Youtuber's from the alternate Youtube. He appears to be a man with a blue shirt with some blood stains on it who wields a machete and a metal mask with eyes holes revealing his eyes which are green and his mouth covered by 3 small bars. He first appears at 12AM and can appear from the two doorways, if you see him, use the alarm or he will kill you. You can go check out his channel which contains him murdering his victims. Alternate Merena- The first " Virus" You encounter in the game. He's an alternate version of Merena from the normal Youtube. He looks similar to his normal counterpart. except he has wide eye sockets filled with mutliple eyes from the eyes gouged out from his victims and has a demonic, wide grin on his face. He starts at 1AM and can appear by looking at his video or during your exploration, if he appears in front of your screen, you must use the anti virus program as if stayed there for too long, will give you a killscreen, indicating that you had given your eyes to him. Alternate Bloody Nana- Another "Virus" you encounter in the game. She's an alternate version of Bloody Nana from the normal Youtube. She looks similar to her normal counterpart, except she now has more red, demonic eyes and a wide, black mouth that contains red ants from inside and if looked closely, has a bunch of small, razor sharp teeth formed as some sort of worm hole. She also has long, grotesque arms with claws. She appears to have a more darker bloody red color. She starts at 2AM and can appear by either looking at her video or during your exploration. If she appears in front of your screen, you must use the anti virus or she'll reach out of your computer screen, killing you. AnOnYmOuS- Another enemy in the game and is the possible main antagonist of the game due to him being rumored to have messaged people, including yourself to go and explore the Alternate Youtube. His physical appearance is unknown except he wears a dark grey hoodie with his face not being shown and wears blue jeans. He starts at 2AM and doesn't appear anywhere except outside from the living room window, and indicator will tell you if he's here by his knocks. If you see him, watch where he walks too, if he walks to the left, he's outside the entrance door, if he walks to the right, he's outside the Kitchen door. He'll be in either of those locations, waiting for you. You must knock on the door the same amount of times as him or he'll come inside and kill you. He does not have a Youtube channel and can very rarely pop up on the computer screen, but won't do anything. BeigeSKULL Creature- Another enemy in the game. It appears to be in one of Alternate Bloody Nana's videos. It appears to be a tall, beige skinned humanoid figure with long arms with big hands and sharp fingers, long legs, no eyes, and a large, monster mouth with razor sharp teeth. It also seems to have a beige skull carried around. It starts at 3AM and can only appear in the Kitchen doorway. If seen, you'll see that the skull replaces the alarm button with it, if you look closely, there are different 4 numbered codes each time. If typed into the search bar, the creature and the skull will go away, failing to do so causes the creature to kill you. CamSpyer21- Another enemy in the game. He appears to be a blue hooded man with a mask on. He starts at 3AM and can only appear through webcam. Sometimes during your exploration, he'll pop up from the Web Cam, to get rid of him, you must exit out of the Web Cam or he'll send out a muscular man wearing a robbers mask, believed to be his henchmen to come and kidnap you. He has a Youtube Channel, which consist of monitors of people from many different places. VIRUS0118-TBA Alternate Gangadiddle-TBA Pordan the Dancing Pig-TBA Alternate Old Dancing Pig-TBA The Demonetizer-TBA YoUtUbEr999-TBA Ending TBA Trivia This is based on one of Nana's videos, " Another Youtube" which the game was originally going to be named after, but was renamed for ideal purposes. Category:Originator156 Category:Horror Category:PC games Category:Games rated T Category:Video Games Category:2018